New Girl In Town
by ashleysaysRawwr
Summary: Ugg why did I have to move. I didnt want to leave Castle Rock. I hate baseball and thats the only thing people care about here.......Benny/OC Gordie/OC I do not own anyting exept for the Mason family
1. Chapter 1

"We're moving"

"WHAT!?" Max and I screamed at the same time. We do that a lot, it's a twin thing.

"Yes moving" Mom said putting her hand on my shoulder. I gaped at her. Are we really moving? We can't be moving. There are too many things going on to be moving.

"But…..but" I stuttered out.

"I'm sorry Lili, I know you wanted to enter the tournament but we have to move, it's a great opportunity to see the other part of America" She said. I still stared at her in utter shock. I didn't care about the states of America; my life was here, not there, here. Max was still standing there, not saying a word, just staring a blank look on his face, he looked like he was about to cry. He just looked up and ran to our room, with me fallowing quickly behind him.

"Well I think they took that well" Mom mummbled to herself.

"I can't believe it" Max said, plopping down on his bed.

"I know"

"I mean did she even think about us. How could she. I bet it doesn't even have a skate park or friends like ours were we're goin'" He said. I lifted my head up to nod and placed it back onto the pillow.

"Yah well we could always play baseball" I joked. A smile formed on his lips and he laugh. We had always joked about baseball; all of us thought it was stupid. I mean you're hitting a ball with a stick and running around bags, I just don't get it. I guess it's an normal person thing.

"Uggg why is our house _pink?_" I asked getting out of the car. Yes that's right our new house it pink. Oh how I despise it already.

"Because it's the only one we could find" Mom said. Great.

"Oh I have an idea we could have _not _moved" Max said bitterly, grabbing a box labeled 'Max's stuff'. I sighed and grabbed my box and went up to my room. The only thing I like about the states so far, my own room. I walked into the room that Mom said was mine. It was blue, electric blue. There was a window on the other side with white curtains hanging down. Beside the window was a black mirror that hung over a white seat. On the opposite side was a white, fluffy chair with a small, white table next to a black dresser. A white bed stuck out in the middle of the floor on the other side, basically the same as in Oregon 'cept Gordies window wasn't right outside of mine. I sighed placing my box on top of my coverless bed. I started to take out all my clothes and throwing them in random piles in the dresser. Hey, what can I say I'm a naturally messy person. I dug around a little for my posters and stuff but I couldn't fine 'em. I was freaking out; I had my autographed poster of Ryan Sheckler.

"Mom!" I screamed, looking around franticly for it. It was the most valuable thing I owned!

"Yes dear!" I heard her replied.

"Where's my Ryan Sheckler poster!" I yelled still throwing my stuff everywhere in a frantic effort to find it.

"Did you check in your other box?" My head snapped up.

"Other box?"

"Yes other box" I heard Max laughing as I ran down the stairs. I stopped to glare and say; "Shut up"

"I don't shut up, I grow up, and when I look at you I throw up Aghhh!" He said standing up on the couch.

"And then your mom goes around the corner and she licks it up." I stated.

"Hey your mom's my mom"

"And she's also right here" A voice said from behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see my mom standing there, hands on hip, with a look that said 'just go get you box'. I smiled innocently and walked to the door. Opening it I saw three people standing infront of me. A lady with a pie, a dude in shorts and a kid with a baseball glove. I bit my lip trying not to laugh. I mean come on man, baseball? Haha whatever floats your boat kid! "Umm Mom there's some chick with a pie at the door" I called over my shoulder. I heard max laugh in the background.

"Honey, it's not nice to call people chicks" I shrugged and scooted past them running to the car. Opening the trunk I saw the brown box labeled 'Lili's Stuff'. I rummaged around in it for a minute and found my box of Camels, taking one out I lit on and stuck it in my mouth. Putting the box in the back pocket of my jeans I walked back inside.

"Lillian Katherine Mason get that cigarette out of your mouth this instant!"

**A/N: hope you guys like chapter 1. R & R plz!**


	2. Chapter 2

"What? Why? You never cared before!" I shouted, the cigarette still hanging out of my mouth. She laughed and looked nervously at the family behind her. "I have never let you smoke" Lies! I smoked all the time back home, guess she just wants to impress the new neighbors. I sighed and took the cigarette out of my mouth and handed it to her, burning side down. She jumped slightly as the ash's hit her skin. She forced a smile and threw it away. I smirked and walked back upstairs, setting my stuff on my bed. Hanging my stuff on my walls I hummed 'Lollypop'. "Come on baby lollypop tell me why your kiss is sweeter than a cherry pie….." I sang dancing around my room. "What are you doin'" A voice asked from behind me. I jumped slightly and turned around to see my brother standing in the doorway. "Uhhh singing, dancing, living, breathing do you want me to go on?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Whatever. Wanna go skateboarding?" He asked. "When have I ever said no?" I asked. "What about that kid?" "Oh him he's a douche, all he talks about is baseball" I laughed a little at that. Getting my skateboard we ran down stairs, not even bothering to tell mom where we were goin'. Not like she would mind anyway. We could be gone all month and she probably wouldn't even know. She only cares when she's drunk. Yah I know that's a weird thing to say. Normal people don't care when their drunk, but you know she's not normal people. "Watch'a starin' at?" He asked me, snapping me out of my gaze. I turned to face him. "What?" I asked. "You were staring all gogo eyed into space" He said. I looked down blushing slightly. I looked back over to the guy I had been looking at. Good lord! He was like the ultimate package. Tall, dark and handsome. Oh wow never used that before. "Ohhh! Your thinkin' 'bout Gordie aint yah" He asked me, poking me in the ribs. I rolled my eyes and rolled on down the hill. But not before looking back at the guy on the hill. Now there's something that's not going to be out of my head for a while. "Where were you?" My mother hissed as we walked in the door. I looked at my skateboard then back at her. She gave me a look and tapped her fingers on her arms. "Well" She said waiting for an explanation. I looked at her as if she was stupid (well she is but whatever) and said; "We were skateboarding dumbass" She scoffed at me and pushed me up the stairs, locking the door to my room. I sighed and sat on my bed, taking out one of my skateboarding magazines. After about fifteen minutes of reading I got bored and called Gordie. "Hello" Said a scruffy voice from the other line. His dad most likely. "Hey Mr. L is Gordie there?" I asked. I heard him call for him. Soon I was getting a slow 'hello' from the other line. He didn't know the number. "Hey there Gordon" I said happily. "Hey Lili!" He replied, matching my happy tone. "I hate this place!" I groaned falling back onto the blue fabric bed. I could hear him laugh. "You've only been there for eight hours" I looked at the clock, twelve o'clock. "Nine hours actually" I said smartly. Gordie laughed. "Not here, we must have different times" He said. We always had strange conversations, this one is relatively normal. Which shocks me slightly. Usually by now we'd be talking about homosexual pigs. Yeah homosexual pigs….don't ask. "So how's town?" I asked. "The same, 'cept Ace beatin' people up a little more 'cause your not there to stop hom" I sighed. Ace was an ass, or as Gordie put it 'cheap dimestore hood'. That was a terrible day, Gordie almost shot Ace (which might have made life way easier), Vern and Teddy became nothing to us (which sucked major monkey shit), and we saw a dead body. But at the same time Me, Gordie and Chris got a lot closer in that little trip. We talked for a little while longer until his dad was shouting for him to go to sleep. "See ya" He said in somewhat of a sad voice. "Yah uhhh call you tomorrow I guess?" "Yah sure" I said hanging up. Sighing I looked back at the clock. One a.m., Time to go to sleep. Yawning I pulled the covers over my head and feel into a deep sleep.


End file.
